Chocolate
by Alecrin
Summary: Lo había perdido todo casi dos meses atrás, hasta la fe en el género humano y la esperanza en el futuro ¡Maldito espíritu navideño! ¡Maldita alegría colectiva! ¿Cómo volver a confiar en nadie cuando tus mejores amigos han muerto unos a manos de otros?


**Chocolate**

_— ¿Ya habéis pensado dónde pasaréis la navidad? —preguntó Sirius apoyando su silla sobre las patas traseras y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa, ganándose desde el otro lado de la sala común una mirada reprobatoria de Lily "Prefecta" Evans._

_—Yo iré a casa con mi madre, como todos los años— respondió Peter._

_—Supongo que yo también— dijo James._

_— ¡Qué fastidio! No me apetece nada tener que aguantar los reproches de mi madre. Antes todavía tenía a Reggie pero últimamente parecemos dos desconocidos, cada vez tenemos menos en común y no me apetece elegir entre pasar la navidad con mis horribles parientes o hacerlo solo en el castillo._

_—No tienes que quedarte en Hogwarts. Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa, a mis padres les encantará verte el hocico. Por alguna razón que no comprendo, sienten por ti un afecto sincero._

_— ¡Gracias, Cornamenta!—ironizó Sirius— Y mi madre estará feliz al saber que paso las fiestas en tu casa y no en la mía. Seguro que eso contribuye a mejorar nuestra relación... Sé realista, James, es más fácil decirle que me quedo estudiando, no se lo creerá, pero al menos no es tan ofensivo— emitió un bufido y se volvió hacia el Merodeador que aún no había respondido — Tú te quedarás a pasar la navidad conmigo ¿verdad, Lunático? ¡Di que sí! Será divertido._

_—Me quedaré, pero temo que no seré una gran compañía…_

_—No digas eso, Remus —le regañó Sirius— Ya te perdonamos por llevar en el pecho esa insignia de prefecto y eres una compañía estupenda cuando no te pones pesado con eso de cumplir las normas —agregó mostrando una socarrona sonrisa._

_—No es eso ¿No has visto el calendario? Este año habrá luna llena en navidad —explicó Remus bajando la voz— por eso prefiero no ir a casa. De todos modos no podré pasar las fiestas con mi familia y será mucho más seguro para ellos si me quedo en el castillo._

_—Decidido entonces, los dos nos quedaremos en el colegio._

_— ¿No escuchas cuando te hablo? Estaré transformado en navidad._

_— ¿Y desde cuando eso es un problema? —Preguntó Sirius, como si la respuesta fuera obvia._

_— ¡Entonces yo también me quedo! —Se sumó James— Mis padres pueden pasar la navidad con mis tíos o hacer ese viaje del que siempre hablan a algún país tropical, no será difícil convencerles ¿Qué dices, Peter? ¿Te animas?_

_—Hablaré con mi madre. Quizá no le importe ir a casa de mi tía, siempre se queja del poco tiempo que pasan juntas..._

* * *

><p>Felicidad, amistad y sobre todo, solidaridad.<p>

Así era como Remus recordaba una de las mejores navidades de su vida, el día que sus amigos habían sacrificado su navidad para pasarla con él y hacer más llevadero su "problema peludo". En sentido estricto no se podría decir que la recordase exactamente, pero sí quedaron en su memoria las sensaciones, así como los alegres preparativos; y sobre todo, la sensación de camaradería y aceptación, de pertenencia, después de tanto tiempo sintiéndose excluido.

Pero ese día los recuerdos, lejos de ser dulces, resultaban amargos. Tanto o más que la bebida que andaba buscando para ahogarlos.

— ¡Maldita sea, Tom! ¡Abre esta condenada puerta! —gritó aporreando la entrada a El Caldero Chorreante.

Escuchaba risas y voces alegres dentro. Un momento después la cara contrariada del viejo tabernero apareció por la rendija.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué qué quiero? ¡Qué me dejes entrar! ¡¿Esto no es un bar?

—Es Nochebuena, y es muy tarde. Mis hermanos y sobrinos han venido a visitarme…

— ¿Te he preguntado tu vida? No ¿verdad? ¡Yo solo quiero entrar a tu bar!— espetó.

El viejo frunció el ceño, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Estas no son horas. Todo el mundo está cenando con sus familias...

¡Maldito Tom! ¿Tenía que recordarle lo que ya sabía? La gente pasaba la navidad con sus seres queridos y todo el mundo se sentía feliz. Sobre todo ese año, pues los magos y brujas de todo el país tenían mucho más que celebrar que cualquier otro...

Pero lo que resultaba motivo de alegría para todos, era precisamente lo mismo que a Remus le recordaba su desgracia.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa?— espetó en tono agrio.

—Márchate. Estás borracho —dijo Tom. Estaba más que acostumbrado a tratar con borrachos, sin embargo esta vez había un leve matiz de lástima en su voz. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el licántropo, sin palabras, se lo impidió.

— ¿Podrías...? Lo necesito. No tengo dinero ahora pero te pagaré, serán solo tres o cuatro días… fíame hasta entonces.

Y Tom no supo negarse a la muda súplica que había en su mirada herida. Se metió en la taberna y volvió con una botella de vino.

— Considéralo un regalo de navidad —espetó con gesto adusto tendiéndole la botella.

—Gracias —contestó Remus mientras se cerraba la puerta.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano los días que había pasado sereno en los dos últimos meses, pero esa noche era especialmente importante para él mantenerse borracho. Sería la única forma de soportarlo… Abrió la botella y dio un largo trago. No era un vino excelente pero tampoco de los peores. A su manera, Tom se había portado; seguramente conmovido por el espíritu navideño.

¡Maldito espíritu navideño! ¡Maldita alegría colectiva! ¿Cómo podían las personas seguir confiando unas en otras?

Dio otro trago de vino y se desapareció.

Se transportó a las afueras de un pueblecito nevado y encantador. En todas las casas a ambos lados del camino había luz en las ventanas y humo saliendo de las chimeneas. Dentro las familias estarían unidas, celebrando la navidad.

Pero Remus no tenía nada que celebrar. Su vida estaba vacía. Era miserable. No tenía familia, ni amigos… ni siquiera trabajo. Nada. Lo había perdido todo casi dos meses atrás, en aquel mismo pueblecito en el que cualquiera diría que no podría suceder nada malo.

Todo, hasta la fe en el género humano y la esperanza en el futuro.

¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tus mejores amigos mueren unos a manos de otros?

Peter… asesinado por el propio Sirius. Todavía se estremecía al imaginar la escena de la masacre.

James y Lily… que quizá no habían muerto víctimas de su varita, pero sí de su traición.

Y Sirius… que no estaba muerto, pero como si lo estuviera. Mejor hubiese muerto él también antes de entregar a sus amigos a Voldemort. ¿No se supone que los perros son fieles? Tal vez nunca se había percatado hacia donde apuntaba la fidelidad de ese chucho traidor.

Aferrado a su botella cruzó el pueblo hasta llegar al cementerio, pero una vez en la puerta le faltó el valor para entrar. Mientras lo reunía se sentó en las escaleras de la puerta de la iglesia y una mujer que asistía a la misa de gallo le tiró una moneda muggle al pasar. Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios. Le había tomado por un mendigo, y sin duda algo así debía parecer con su ropa raída, el olor que desprendía a alcohol y la botella en la mano.

Dio otro trago y se levantó a trompicones dispuesto, esta vez sí, a entrar en el cementerio.

En seguida localizó las tumbas. Había pasado tiempo desde su asesinato pero todavía estaban llenas de flores. Sin duda brujas y magos peregrinaban hasta allí para rendirles homenaje. Se acercó tambaleante hasta ellas y justo al llegar tropezó cayendo de rodillas ante las lápidas. Sin levantarse se llevó otra vez la botella a los labios.

Una mujer mayor que había estado dejando flores en una tumba cercana pasó a su lado y le dedicó una severa mirada de reprobación.

— ¡No me mire así, vieja hipócrita! Ni que fuese el único que se emborracha en navidad… —farfulló con lengua de trapo.

La mujer no contestó. Ignoró el comentario y aceleró el paso para no llegar tarde a la misa que comenzaba a media noche.

Remus pudo imaginar en su cabeza la voz de cierta pelirroja reclamándole por su conducta.

—Lo sé Lily… sé que no soy así… Es la bestia, que ya pugna por salir. En dos noches habrá luna llena y ya empiezo a notar los primeros indicios. O quizá sí soy yo, después de todo. Quizá este sea el nuevo Remus Lupin.

Pudo escuchar en su mente el bufido de James ante semejante pensamiento.

—No, James. Ya no puedo ser el mismo. Nunca más podré confiar en nadie...

Se quedó un buen rato, divagando, hablando solo, llorando por momentos… hasta que empezó a sentirse aterido de frío y decidió salir de allí. En la plaza del pueblo perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en un monumento a los caídos en la alguna guerra muggle. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que el obelisco se transformaba hasta tomar formas dolorosamente familiares.

Las gafas y el cabello revuelto de James, la sonrisa feliz de Harry y la expresión tranquila de Lily… y algo ardió en su interior.

¿Acaso era una broma? Aquello debía ser mentira…

¡Mentira!

James y Lily estaban muertos y Harry era ahora un huérfano condenado a vivir con unos tíos muggles que no le querían.

Golpeó la estatua con los puños y hasta sacó su varita con la intención de destruirla con un hechizo.

¿Vendrían los hipócritas del Ministerio a detenerle si la volaba? Una risa baja y ronca escapó del fondo de la garganta y pronunció en voz alta un desafío, como retando a algún chupatintas del ministerio que obviamente no estaba allí.

— ¡Qué se atrevan! ¡Qué vengan por mí!... Mejor aún… ¡Qué me lleven a Azkaban! Así podría patearle el trasero a ese chucho en persona ¡Bien sabe Merlín cuánto disfrutaría al hacerlo!

Pero de su varita no salió ningún hechizo. Quizá había olvidado cómo se hacía correctamente aquel complicado giro de muñeca. O quizá estaba demasiado borracho para pronunciar bien las palabras.

Enfadado y movido por la furia lanzó la botella contra el obelisco, la cual se hizo añicos, pero no hizo mella en el monumento. Frustrado, empezó a propinarle puñetazos, patadas, e incluso lanzó bolas de nieve.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había un niño a su lado, mirándole con curiosidad. Él no entendía mucho de niños, pero calculó que no tendría más de cuatro o cinco años.

— ¿Qué haces? Pareces muy enfadado…

—Lo estoy.

— ¿Con el monumento? — preguntó con expresión inocente. Remus no supo qué contestar, aun estando tan borracho comprendió que su conducta debía parecer bastante ridícula— Mi abuela dice que es algo muy importante y que debemos cuidarlo —explicó el pequeño en un tono muy serio, como impartiendo una lección— Su hermano murió durante la guerra.

—También mis amigos murieron durante la guerra— confesó.

— ¿Es por eso que estás tan triste? —Remus asintió en silencio y el niño hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta sacar algo— Toma, para ti. El reverendo dice que debemos compartir, yo ya he comido muchos y seguramente Santa me traerá más esta noche.

En su mano había una figura envuelta en papel de colores. Un señor anciano y regordete vestido con un estrafalario traje rojo con ribetes blancos. Remus lo tomó sin saber lo que era. Aquel mocoso le había caído simpático.

— ¡Nathan! —gritó de repente una voz femenina— ¿Por qué has salido solo de la iglesia? ¿Y cuántas veces debo decirte que no hables con extraños —el niño echó a correr hacia su madre, después se giró y sacudió su manita a modo de despedida— Si sigues dándome estos sustos Santa no…

Mientras su voz se perdía a lo lejos, Remus contempló como la mujer se llevaba a su hijo. Cuando se perdieron de vista quitó el papel y se encontró con una figura de chocolate, como las ranas mágicas, solo que el viejete no se movía.

Le dio un mordisco.

A medida que el chocolate se fundía en su boca empezó a sentirse ligeramente reconfortado.

El chocolate de aquel niño estaba consiguiendo lo que en dos meses nada había logrado.

Darle un poco de alivio y esperanza en la humanidad.

Porque aquel niño le había hecho pensar en otro. Uno que crecería solo y alejado del mundo mágico y a quien, algún día, alguien debería contarle historias sobre sus padres.

¿Y quién mejor que él para hacerlo?

Algún día...


End file.
